BAILE DE LOS POBRES
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: UN BUNNY CON EDICATORIA PARA NANCY ANGELICA ESPERO Y TE GUSTE


Baile de los pobres

No tengo mucha plata pero tengo cobre

Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

-están listos chicos?- les pregunte al grupo de jóvenes con los que me reuní previamente, teníamos planeado algo grande, realmente gigante y todo en esta noche, en el cumpleaños 18 de un chico de familia rica, el cumpleaños del rubio al cual aprecio más que nada, Butters Leopold Stoch.

-si no lo estuviéramos, no hubiéramos aceptado sin chistar, no creer?- respondió el chico de gorro azul y voz nasal haciéndome su típica señal del dedo medio.

-cállate…- dije mirando a la gran casa donde se escuchaba música bastante aburrida dentro –ahora es el momento…- dije alzando la voz y corriendo con todos detrás de mí para entrar a la casa.

No tengo mucha plata pero tengo cobre

Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

-hubiera invitado a mis amigos- susurro un chico rubio vestido de un traje elegante y azul como el cielo con un lindo adorno de Hello Kitty en el bolsillo que se podía apreciar.

-estás loco Butters?, esos chicos que llamas amigos son pobres, no tienen modales y no valen la pena, mejor olvídalos y ve a platicar con aquel chico que si te merece, Token cierto?- dijo con reproche la madre –además solo así aceptaremos tu homosexualidad… si es con ese chico ya que nos dijeron que es igual que tu- expresó con algo de asco lo ultimo –nos llegaron los rumores de que tiene novio, así que ve.-

-madre!-pronuncio sorprendido el rubio –por eso mismo no debo ni pensarlo, tiene novio.-

-y?- alzo una ceja- sabes muy bien que el es de las familias mas poderosas del pueblo, asi que anda ve por el-

-yo no hare nada- y se alejo de ella en dirección a su cuarto.

Mecier aquí llego tu Robín Hood

A meter las bolas en los boquetes como Tiger Boots

Tu eres clase alta y Yo clase baja

Tú vistes de seda y yo de paja

Entraron a la casa con música proveniente de una pequeña grabadora pero con suficiente poder para llamar la atención, todos los chicos ya dentro comenzaron a molestar y bailar atrevidamente, nadie se podía creer lo que veían, esos arruinaban la noche de los Stoch que era para poder agradar a la gente de más nivel.

Kenny vio con gran pedantería lo que había causado, esto era precisamente lo que quería, los chicos más reconocidos por Homosexuales estaban aprovechando la ocasión de malquerencia e iniciaron a coquetear con sus parejas con suficiente obviedad, tocaban al ritmo de la música con mas que locura.

Token, quien se encontraba de invitado diviso a su novio Clyde y con una mueca de gusto siguió el juego que ¨los más jodidos¨ iniciaron, abrazo por detrás al castaño y lo pegó a su cuerpo con galantería para así bailar a sinfonía de la música, su pareja no oponía resistencia.

Nos complementamos como novios

-¨donde estarás?¨- pensó el rubio encapuchado buscando con la mirada entre la multitud.

-hey Kenny- le hablo un pelirrojo tomado de la mano de un azabache con gorro azul y de pompón rojo, -me dijeron que estaba en su habitación, se enojo así que trata de en contentarlo- le dijo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-gracias!- grito agitando la mano en entendimiento y corriendo escalera arriba donde se encontraba su príncipe encerrado en busca de salvación.

Tu tomas agua destilada, yo agua con microbios

Llego a la habitación cerrando de un portazo, el pequeño Butters miraba desde la cama sentado y sorprendido ante la repentina llegada del pervertido, este se encontraba agitado y jadeaba bastante fuerte, parecía que había echado a correr por su vida.

-Kenny?- pronuncio con torpeza el menor.

-pensé que ya estarías huyendo-

-aun no es tiempo- se levanto de la cama para así caminar en dirección al cansado chico.

-pero aun así-

-no te preocupes- le sonrió –te veo muy cansado, quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?- le observo buscando la aprobación.

-no será necesario- y entro al baño de esa habitación tomando agua del lavabo.

-q-que haces?- lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Tu la vida es fácil y yo me fajo

-ya me acostumbre a este tipo de agua- le sonrió con sorna.

-pe-pero te puedes enfermar- se acerco mas al otro chico alarmado.

Tú sudas perfume y yo sudo trabajo

Tú tienes chofer, yo camino a patas

Tú comes filete y yo carne de lata

-me encanta que te preocupes por mí, es más, me excita la manera en que tu carita se sobresalta- Kenny se acercaba con un ritmo preocupante y sensual a la vez.

-de-de que ha-hablas?- el pequeño Leopold se moría de la pena y el enrojecimiento en sus pómulos ya no cabían mas, esta repentina llegada de Kenny a su casa, y sobre todo a su habitación, estando ellos dos solos, con su padres en una fiesta para él con gente de altura…-y mis padres? Kenny como es que lograste entrar a la fiesta?-

-acaso no querías que viniera?- cambio su cara a una de puchero falso – yo trayéndote a todos nuestros amigos a tus 18 años para celebrar ¨juntitos¨ y tu solamente querías estar con esa gente creída… creo que mejor me voy- se volteo y sonrió como sabiendo lo que continuaría.

-no-no! Kenny yo no quería, yo…- dudo ante lo que decía, notó que el nombrado seguía en la misma posición de salida y no puso en tela de juicio lo que a continuación se dispuso a hacer.

Nuestro parecido es microscópico

Pero es que por ti me derrito como gringo en el trópico

Leopold tomo del brazo a Kenny y se abalanzo a besarlo con desenfreno, sentía la sonrisa del otro a lo que supo que era todo un plan pero no lo terminaría, estaba dicho y conocido que Butters vivía enamorado del pervertido y reconocido como puta de South Park, todos en el pueblo lo sabían, todos temían por Butters y hasta sus padres lo obligaron a cambiarse de escuela por dicho ¨rumor¨ pero eso no hizo nada bueno, ya que Kenny aceptaba los sentimientos que le otorgaba el otro inocente rubio de la misma manera, el también presumía que eran hechos el uno para el otro, nada mejor que una mente pura para pervertir al gusto y sepa hacer lo que uno quiere.

Pégate a mí que no te contaminas

Y con besito vamos a pegarnos la porcina

El beso progreso a lo pasional, Kenny tomo de las caderas a Butters para así pegarse aun mas, lo tenía y no había paso hacia atrás, ninguno pararía por nada en el mundo, estaba decidido, las lenguas dentro de ambas cavidades estaban surcando entre el mar de saliva que desperdigaban por fuera de estas, la necesidad crecía a cada instante, y el fuego no paraba de crecer, Kenny ya excitado se pegaba queriéndose fusionar al cuerpo de Butters, y así sus miembros despiertos se rozaban con molestia por la ropa, no tardando el mayor dirigió a su presa a la cama recostándolo con amor para no asustarlo.

No se necesita plata pa´moverse

Necesitas onda, música cachonda

Ca-ca-cachonda

Música cachonda

Se separaron para retomar aire del espacio, aun en cercanía sentían el ambiente lleno de pasión y amor, volcándolos de nuevo a un juego de caricias dirigidas por Kenny, besándolo en los labios para continuar el camino al cuello, desde ahí escuchaba los gemidos como melodías eróticas de parte del pequeño Stoch, su mano que jugueteaba por encima del pantalón otorgando caricias en los muslos, pasando un dedo por el miembro escondido entre el ropaje y llegando al abdomen pálido y terso, donde no dudo en pellizcar las tetillas rozadas y endurecidas.

-necesito todo de ti- susurro extasiado en el oído del joven Stoch.

-te daré… todo… ah… de mi… Ngh…- Butters apenas y podía pronunciar entre tanto placer proveído de su único amor.

-te amare por siempre- y beso boca, cuello y pecho, en ese orden para succionar un pezón del último con la lengua para mayor fogosidad en el asunto.

No tengo mucha plata pero tengo cobre

Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

Cachonda

Ca-ca-cachonda

-se que no tengo mucho que darte, ni una posición social o alguna gran cantidad de dinero, pero espero que el amor que te profeso nos ayude a seguir adelante- recordaba Kenny lo que hace unos días el le dijo a Leopold para poder ser novios.

-no me interesa nada de lo que quieras darme, con respecto al dinero, eso no importa, y me alegra que de esta manera me digas ¨te amo¨- dijo el menor sonrojándose y agachando su cabeza.

-entonces si serás mi novio?- la pregunta seguía en pie, pues necesitaba el sí para confirmar.

-por supuesto Kenneth!- pronuncio su nombre sin su caracterización del diminutivo, era real, tan real que ya no importaban sus muertes inexplicables al igual que sus regresos a la vida. Era tanta felicidad para una persona, para Kenneth McCormick.

No tengo mucha plata pero tengo cobre

Aquí se baila como bailan los pobres

La música llego hasta las paredes de la habitación, se percibía la diversión debajo y en el jardín del recinto, pero esto no importaba para los chicos envueltos en sabanas, desnudos y jadeantes entre el aroma de amor para tener la noche y el cumpleaños más feliz que se pueda dar.

Se baila sin mantel, sin cubiertos y sin bandejas

Con ganas de comerse a la pareja

Se baila pegao como bachata

Sin traje y sin corbata

En la parte más movida de la casa, toda pareja se encontraba bailando mientras unos cuantos adultos captaban cada escena con desaprobación y terror, los señores Stoch estaban más que pasmados ante los jugueteos y toqueteos obscenos frente a gente de poder y prestigio, buscaron rápidamente salir del shock para evitar rumores de malas lenguas, buscaron a los invitados de alcurnia y su sorpresa fue que hasta el alcalde bailaba al son de la música vulgar traída de los jóvenes rebeldes.

Embriagando las neuronas con vodka barata

Blancas, amarillas o mulatas

Se baila con cualquier home home Que suelte la piñata

Solo les quedaba hacer su única forma de desquitarse de todo lo malo que sucedía, desquitarse o mejor dicho, castigar a Butters, el pequeño que no tenía nada que ver con respecto a los ¨rufianes¨ del jardín.

Lo bueno de ser pobre al final de la jornada

Es que nadie nos roba porque no tenemos nada

Apretaditos como en una lata de sardinas

Agarrando nalgas porque está incluida la propina

-Tweek- hablo el chico del chullo azul.

-si? ack!- el de ojos verdosos lo miro preocupante.

-es nuestro turno de molestar a los padres del Stoch- le miro socarronamente.

-no me parece que sea buena tu idea- se ruborizo.

-no importa si es buena o mala, yo te quiero en la cama…-

-no te gusta la escuela pero eres bueno para los versos…-

-anda, pues es que por ti yo pasaría hasta la clase de matemáticas…-

Y caminaron al cuarto de los padres de Butters.

-Clyde, y por qué no me dijeron sus planes, o mejor, porque no me lo dijiste…-

-era una sorpresa de Kenny… no te enojes…- observo la cara del afroamericano y prosiguió a llevarse la cara entre el hombro y el cuello de su pareja apenado.

-te perdono solo si…- gano la atención del otro- me entregas tu cuerpo así como yo te entregare el mío…- y también gano el sonrojar al castaño… -que dices?-

-trato… hecho- dijo apenado pero sincerado.

Ambos se dirigieron al baño más cercano pues todas las habitaciones estaban repletas de parejas.

Dicen que eres la reina de todos los rosales

Pero hoy te voy a bajar cuatro clases sociales

-esto está fuera de control!- gritaba la señora Stoch demasiado alterada, esto realmente le estaba abochornando mucho.

-jovencito…- entro en la habitación el señor Stoch para castigar a su hijo por el desastre que obviamente no fue su culpa, pero antes de dar el castigo bajo el tono de voz al ver la escena antes sus ojos, Leopold haciéndolo con Kenneth, el maldito mas jodido del lugar.

-!- grito mas desgarrador departe de la señora Stoch, llamando la atención de ambos rubios, abriendo completamente sus miradas y saltando de la cama para esconderse tras de esa.

Ambos padres decidieron llamar a la policía, definitivamente ese era el detonante de todo.

Calientita, como pan de panadero

Barriendo el piso con el trasero

Toda la raza se desplaza por la terraza

Quiero que hagas lo que no puedes hacer en tu casa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vistieron y Kenneth apago la música, llamo a todos y dieron por inicio la fuga por la policía que se escuchaba de lejos, todos brincaban desde el techo, ventanas y barandas, Kenny miraba y esperaba a que todos salieran del domicilio afectado.

-vamos Kenny!- gritaba Stan desde la puerta.

-espérenme cinco minutos…- pensó un poco- no mejor váyanse! Yo los alcanzo después!- finalizo para irse directo al inocente rubio.

No se necesita plata pa´moverse

Necesitas onda

Música ca-ca-cachonda

-Es nuestro momento- le dijo al pequeño –es ahora o nunca, muy bien lo sabes…- le susurro tomando sus manos fuertemente.

Y sin chistar, el menor se abalanzo a Kenneth aferrándose lo más posible a su cuerpo, señal de que era el momento preciso para salir del lugar.

-gracias Butters…- susurro para después cargarlo y saltar de tejado en tejado para huir, meritos de parte de Mysterion.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, en cambio yo si…- dijo besándolo cálidamente.

-ambos, mi pequeño Leopold…-

Ca-ca-cachonda

Ca-ca-cachonda

-Además dejamos algo sin terminar, y me ayudaras a bajar el edificio, no crees?- le dijo divertido el pervertido.

-jejeje, yo también quisiera ter…terminarlo- dijo un tanto apenado por querer lo mismo.

Tú me tienes por el aire volando

Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando

Como como como como como como como

Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando

-vaya que están enamorados…- dijo un azabache mientras corría de la policía y lograban divisar a la pareja por la azotea.

-ya lo creo- el pelirrojo tras el sonrió.

Tú me tienes por el aire volando

Como si estuviera por el agua flotando

Como como como como como como como

Como si estuviera bajo el agua flotando…


End file.
